labyrinth_of_jarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Goblins are a race of Sypher inhabitants recognizable by their green skin, bulbous faces, and often hunched posture. While inspired by the goblins from the original movie they have a more uniform and colorful appearance. History As far as anyone is concerned, goblins have existed since the beginning of time. Like fairies, they began as feral creatures of pure magic though less inclined to use it. Goblins primarily used their power as self protection from the more ancient beasts that roamed the land at the time. When the abominations emerged from the darkness, the ancient goblin shamans protected the realm using their own magic, though at great sacrifice to themselves and many died in the process. After defeating the abominations, the realm was now crowded as goblins found themselves vying for land with Talisk who had not been forced underground. With the goblin shamans scattered and many tribes split, goblins became easy targets for them which lead to a long and bitter enmity. With the shamans gone, there weren't many around who knew the ways of goblin magic to educate younger goblins. Instead, the older goblins spent their time defending their younger while they can as the younger goblins learned to hide and escape. As older goblins were more experienced fighters, they became primary targets for the Talisk as well, creating even more of a generation gap. Generations upon generations of goblins grew up leaderless, with neither the knowledge of how to fight or how to use their magic. Their only advantage became their vaguely humanoid shape, as while they might be mischievous- they were not nearly as pesky as the zundri or fairies and as a result, the humans paid them no mind and would occasional defend them if they came across one being attacked in the wild. As humans kingdoms began to form and eventually become the united court of Sypher, goblins grew alongside them- primarily as the only creatures willing to fight on their behalf. Overtime, goblins began to idolize humans, especially the knights. As the goblin government watched the humans evolve, they began trying to mimic them- hoping that if they became more like them, the humans would be more willing to take them in and defend them. This began the era of goblins as thinkers and builders and tinkerers. The next evolution in goblin kind came about when Lord Strider nearly entered into a war with the Queen of the Night- as a goblin played a critical role in earning the trust of both the Queen and Lord Strider and as a reward, all goblins were blessed with the capacity for even higher intelligence than they already possessed. Soon goblins had all but completely converted to a society of inventors and mechanics and almost entirely forgotten their origins. Still, there were few who remembered and kept their lore in carvings and cave paintings. For these few, they began to push the question of a goblin's place in society and whether they could be more than simply a source of entertainment. This line of thinking created a divide within goblin society: Those that were fine with their place such as those of the Goblin Cabaret, and those that wanted to be taken more seriously and do more- such as those who strove to become knights themselves. This along with the return of the Goblin Shaman has more goblins wondering whether they should return to their magic roots or if they should focus on their use of technology in an attempt to stay close to humans. Culture Recently after the time split, there were goblins left awake who learned to fight and use magic, goblins who trained be knights without magic, and the cabaret goblins who care primarily about entertainment. In spite of this, they are still united as a species. Goblins believe utmost in family- both blood and found. It takes very little to become family to a goblin- all that is required is sharing food and drink or making any effort to treat one as if they were one of your own. They love to drink and play but there is always a time for everything- when a goblin is working or fighting he takes it very seriously. Goblins of Note Kwebek The First Goblin Engineer. He was the one who stepped in to prevent war between Sypher Court and the Court of Night. Grystle The first goblin to be accepted and trained as a Sypher Knight. Grimm The Royal Scribe/Archivist, one of the only remaining individuals who can recount the history of goblins, and can write and speak both Goblin and Common. He is now learning magic. The Lost Shaman One of the ancient goblin shamans, once thought to be dead and gone. With his return, the goblins have begun to learn the old ways and their old magics.